Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. This complexity has resulted in numerous protocols being implemented to intelligently respond to challenging situations. Push-to-talk (PTT) devices are commonly used in safety and security environments. PTT devices carried by emergency response personnel (ERT) can support a single channel or a plurality of channels for a group of individuals. Typically, a management center supports/coordinates a plurality of channels. The ability to provide a system or a protocol that offers an effective coordination for data streams in a communications environment provides a significant challenge to network designers, component manufacturers, service providers, and system administrators alike.